Akatsuki Easter
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: I have decided to make an Akatsuki special involving bunnies and chocolate! Enjoy! :D


Tobi smiled at Kairi as she cuddled with the rabbit doll he gave her. "Happy Easter, love." He said. Kairi kissed him and gave him a large egg. He popped it open and inside was a couple of chocolates and a kunai. On the kunai were the words, _My Love_. He hugged her. Deidara peeked from where he was sitting in the loft. He glared at Tobi and gripped his present to Kairi. He looked at it. A wolf doll with a rabbit hat on. It was holding Kairi's headband and holding a heart in its mouth. He gritted his teeth and went to his room. He threw it on his bed and sat on it. He put his head in his hands and grumbled in them. He stayed that way for a couples of hours until Tobi walked in, looking at his kunai.

"Oh, I guess I came in at the wrong time, Senpai." He said surprisingly. Deidara looked at him, his mouth in the form of a frown. Tobi stared at Deidara through his mask in a confused way. Not that much of a surprise to Deidara. Tobi walked over to his partner and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why are you so depressed, Senpai? Tobi loves you!" Tobi put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Are you mad that you didn't get a present?" Tobi took out a box and put it on Deidara's lap, "Well, now you have one, Senpai!"

Deidara looked down at the box. On the lid were the words, _To My Favorite Friend_. Deidara opened the package and smiled at what he saw. Sculpting supplies and a huge box of clay. Deidara smiled at his friend and gave him a short hug. Tobi looked behind him and saw the wolf doll. He grabbed it and tossed it in the air. Deidara turned a little red and snatched the wolf before it was caught in Tobi's arms. "Who's that for?" Tobi asked suspiciously.

Deidara looked down at the doll and back at his friend. "It was for Kairi, but now I guess she doesn't want it now, un." Tobi scratched his head, he wasn't keeping up. Deidara rolled his eyes and got up, "I might as well set it on her bed." He opened the door and was walking out. Before he closed it, Tobi got up, "I'll be out running some errands today. Pein wants me to deliver some weapons to this guy that owns this pawn shop. I'll be back around noon tomorrow. Tobi pried Deidara's fingers from the door and walked out, patting his cloak and making sure his mask strap was on tight.

Deidara sighed and walked over to Kairi's room. Before he could knock, her voice echoed beyond the door. "Come in." Deidara stepped on in and found Kairi fixing her hair for bed. Deidara blushed a light red and snuck the doll on her bed. She patted her hair and walked out of the bathroom. "Is there something you need, Deidara?"

Deidara grabbed the doll again and held out his hands in a tight way. "H-Happy Easter Kairi, un!" Kairi attentively picked up the doll that was in his hand and smiled at it. "I love it, thank you, Deidara."

Deidara smiled, and blushed bright red. Kairi hugged him and kissed his cheek. Deidara thought he would melt right there. As Kairi was getting ready to leave, Deidara put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, "Yes, is there something you need?" Deidara walked up so his toes were touching hers and he kissed her on the lips. Kairi widened her eyes as Deidara kissed her. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled away. She looked at him in a shocked way, her eyes full of shock and uneasiness. Deidara leaned in again, but she stopped him. "W-What are you doing?!"

Deidara pulled away and looked at Kairi longingly, "I love you Kairi."

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. He felt her shudder and she gripped his shoulders with an iron grip. "B-But Deidara, what about Tobi? What will he think?"

Deidara chuckled in between kisses and whispered, "He doesn't need to know. You don't need to tell him, un."Kairi shuddered again as Deidara started to kiss her shoulder-blade. She gripped his shoulders harder, "B-But, I don't think you should..."

Deidara shushed her, "Quiet, enjoy it just for now." Kairi looked at Deidara with wide, teary eyes as he kissed her neck again. As he started to get excited, muffled voices came from the wall. Deidara stopped and listened intently.

"Do you like your Easter present, Hidan?" Came Kakuzu's deep voice. Hidan's happy voice came, "Oh my, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu chuckled, "Happy Easter." Then the sound of thumping and groans. Deidara stared at the wall with total disgust. Kairi's eyes seemed to turn white by the scarring. "Oh, Kakuzu!" Came Hidan's happy, panting voice.

Kairi seemed to turn a little sick. Deidara wasn't surprised, he has heard many noises before Kairi joined involving the Jashin believer and the stitched up old man. He gripped tighter of Kairi's arm and kissed her neck again. Kairi's heart sped up and her body tingled and seemed strangely cold. "Are you okay?" Deidara looked at Kairi questioningly. Kairi didn't meet his gaze and pressed her hands up to her chest. Deidara put his hands on her hips and stared at Kairi intently, "What's wrong?"

Kairi shook her head, "Tobi will kill me and you. He will find out." Deidara pressed himself closer to his crush. He kissed her neck even more. She let her head hang back and let him kiss her. "How long have you liked me?" She asked.

Deidara stopped and looked intently at Kairi. "Ever since I fought you that day in the Leaf Forest." Kairi sighed and grabbed Deidara's sleeves. Deidara paused, someone was coming. The muffled grumble of Itachi echoed down the hall and under the door. "Where is that ama, Tobi?!" His voice echoed. Kisame's scratchy voice came a moment after, "He went on a little errand, Itachi." Itachi came to the door leading into Kairi's room. Deidara's eyes widened and he knew he would get caught. He suddenly perked up, he had a plan.

As Itachi turned the knob, Deidara burst his way out of the room. His face was contorted in annoyance. "Happy Easter too, ama!" Deidara grumbled behind his back. Kairi looked blankly as Deidara walked away. Itachi narrowed his eyes as Deidara rounded the corner to his room. "What was that about?!" Itachi nagged. Kairi shrugged, "He was making fun of me and Tobi."

Kisame chuckled, "Was he asking if you were doing what Hidan and Kakuzu are doing next door?" Kairi nodded and sighed. "You heard that, huh?" Kisame chuckled even harder, "How could I not?! I thought Kakuzu was getting tortured in there! For some weird reason, I thought Zetsu was burning his money again." Kairi chuckled and went over to her bed and pulled back the covers. "Where's Zetsu?" She asked.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Whining out in the garden. He's saying that Kakuzu is too selfish to buy any plant food. His Chia pets are drying up." Kairi chuckled again, "That's why he's my partner I'm the only one that can put up with his obsession." Itachi smiled, which surprised Kairi a lot. Itachi almost never smiled. The only time he smiled was when Deidara got hurt during practice. Kisame stood in the doorway, leaning on the door. "Itachi, sir, we have to go and deliver that chemical to Pein's office."

Itachi nodded and left Kairi's room. "Oh, and Happy Easter, Kairi." Itachi mumbled as he followed his partner out the door. That one sentence shocked Kairi so much, she couldn't fall asleep. She also went to bed thinking of what Deidara did this very interesting holiday.


End file.
